


I Don't Think It's One Anymore - A Random One Shot Collection

by the_beast65



Category: A whole fuckton
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_beast65/pseuds/the_beast65
Summary: It's a book of one shots. It'll be across a whole lot of fandoms, and I will take requests, so if you have one, just comment it in the comments section of a chapter.
Relationships: A lot of 'em - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	I Don't Think It's One Anymore - A Random One Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> (Bioshock, Jack x Atlas, modern/normal world AU)

"Feckin' bullshit is what it is. Thirty dollars just to get the car towed to the gas station. Fuck that." Atlas muttered, walking down the hallway of the apartment building's fourth floor to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Jack. He stopped at the door, pulled his keys out, and unlocked the door, heading inside. Closing the door, he dropped his bag off onto the table they had in the dining room, and started to go towards the bedroom to change out of his work clothes, passing by the living room on the way. Jack was laying on his back on the couch, with a small orange cat on his chest, playing with it. As Atlas passed by, he glanced over at Jack for a split second before resuming what he was doing. "Hey." He told the beige sweater clad man, walking past him. "Hey!" Jack responded, still playing with the cat. Atlas made it halfway to the bedroom, before stopping in his tracks. "The hell?" He muttered, before walking back into the living room. "Where the bloody hell did you get a cat?" He asked Jack, looking at him, then the cat, then back at him.

"You know the alley next to the building?"

"Yup. Never gave it much attention though."

"Well, I was coming home, and I walked by it. I heard a trash can or whatever fall over, so I decided to see what happened. I went into the alley, and saw that one of the trash cans was wobbling a bit. As I went towards it, it fell over, and the lid came off, with this little guy rolling out!" Jack finished, smiling a bit at the cat. Atlas sighed, and sat next to Jack. "You do know I have no idea how to take care of a cat right? I don't think you do either." He said, looking over at Jack. "I know some stuff. And besides, it's super cute! You can't turn down this cute face!" He replied, turning the cat to look at Atlas. The cat looked at the Irishman for a second or two, before hopping off of Jack and onto his lap. He sighed, and started to pet the cat behind the ear.

"So, what are we naming him?"

Jack looked at Atlas. "It's a she."

"Ok. Do you have a name for her, then?"

"What about Anna?"

Atlas thought for a second, before nodding and starting to pet the cat again.

"Welcome to our odd little home, Anna."

**Author's Note:**

> So! The first one for the book! If you have a request, feel free to put it in the comments, and I'll eventually get to it!
> 
> P.S. - I snuck in a reference to Bioshock Infinite in here somewhere. Comment if you think you know what it is, and I'll tell you if you're right!


End file.
